


Bodies Learn Simply By Instinct

by YesBothWays



Series: Love is a Quest [12]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Greek myth - Freeform, Poetry, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesBothWays/pseuds/YesBothWays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem from Gabrielle's perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodies Learn Simply By Instinct

How many times have I lay with my chest pressed

Right up against your own? A young Amazon I was

Intimate with once saw us lying together this way.

Later, she asked me if it made it difficult to breath.

I think it did at first, back when I felt so young.

Now, when we move to draw near to one another, our

Bodies match to one another's needs. The rise and fall

Finds a pattern and always each of us has room to breath.


End file.
